Just Tell Her, Why Don't You
by lovepeacelight
Summary: Edward could never bring himself to tell Winry how he felt about her. More, specifically, ask her out on a date. So what could he do? Simple: ruin a date with the other guy. Ed x Winry story does not follow anime or manga timelines slightly AU
1. Where Is He!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Don't freakin sue me.

The house in the field in Rizenbul was normally quiet. It was home to Automail experts, the Rockbells. The only time the house wasn't quiet was when Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, came to visit, or get his arm repaired.

Today wasn't particularly different from any other. The standard scream:

"EDWARD!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Winry was fuming. It wasn't the normal pissed off attitude that would go away with a snap. Something inside her made her extra angry that day. That something happened to be Edward Elric.

She stormed around the house searching for Edward. Finally she went to the room where Ed and Al were sleeping for the night, and kicked the door down with great force. blam!

"EDDDDDDO! I know you're in here!" All that was in the room was Al, sitting innocently on the bed, with a surprised look on his face. Where was Edward? Besides that, there was also a black, enormous statue of whom else, Edward.

"W-Winry? What's wrong?" Al simply asked her.

"You know darn well what's wrong! It's Ed! That's what's wrong!! ED!! You better hope I don't find you!" she said, waving her big wrench. Seeing that Edward was clearly not in the room, she decided to look elsewhere. But not before looking at that statue of Edward....

"Al, did you make this statue? .......of Edward?"

"H-hai. Do you like it?", he asked nervously.

"Well, not really. I think I should do some finishing touches on it." And with that she pulled out a large sledgehammer. "Get it?"

"Hehe, I know you're in there, Edward."

A/n: first chapter only, so don't criticize.


	2. Hiding In Bronze

Edward's day was not going exactly great. Three days ago, Colonel Roy Mustang, not having his usual "I-will-light-you-on-fire-if-you-don't-listen-to-me" attitude, decided to give him a week off. Ed saw this as a rare lapse in the Colonel. Nevertheless, Ed now had all the freedom to go wherever he wished to; the first thing was to go to a restaurant in Central where he could eat everything.

Then, of course, there was that incident that same night. Ed had a lot to think about, but all that was on his mind was staying as far away from Winry as possible. Fortunately, his hiding spot was working pretty well. Sure, it was just a statue of him made out of bronze, but really. Why would you want to smash apart an Edward statue? The only drawback about the statue was that Ed could not clearly hear anything on the outside.

"I guess I made it extra thick. I can't hear _anything_ on the outside. Oh well. What should I do with Winry now?" He sighed. "She must be very angry with me. This must have been what, like the fourth time I've done this. I know I can't stay here the whole day. I'm hungry. Hm? Oh yeah, Winry's cooking a lot these days. That pie she made smelled good. Hah, considering what I did, she'd probably give me a good wrench pie than an apple pie. Just thinking about it makes me squirm."

Suddenly, Ed felt a strong push on the statue. A force that felt like...like...like someone was hitting the statue.

"WHOA! What the hell is going on?!" Ed suddenly heard a faint rustling. "Uh...." It was then that his so-called "impermeable" statue started to break apart. "N-naniiiiiiii?!"

The statue was completely demolished, and its remains lay on top of Ed. He emerged from the pile of bronze, coughing from the dust it brought.

"Well, well. Congratulations, it's a boy."

Complete shock came over Ed as he listened to that voice. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiit, _he thought to himself. _She really **is** pissed this time._ Reluctantly, he looked up to meet those blue eyes.

"Edward Elric, you've got **_a lot_** of nerve coming back here, after what you did last night."

"Uh...hehe...Winry....eh....that is, to say...I can...explain...hehe." Ed nervously said.

A/N:  
propz to Liz, Lauren, and Dani for giving the support. Although i don't think Dani has read the story yet. oh, and thanks Lauren, for giving me that nickname. (jeddybear)  
heh, this fic is taking me more longer than i expected.


End file.
